


The Kidnapping of Wim Nickter

by Some_Sith_Lord



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Red Harvest - Joe Schreiber
Genre: Is that a student!, Kidnapping, OOC, Odacer-Faustin, Other, Sith Academy, Sith Student - Freeform, a caged Nickter, on a Wim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 02:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_Sith_Lord/pseuds/Some_Sith_Lord
Summary: Just how did Darth Scabrous get Wim Nickter to his tower in the first place?
Relationships: Headmaster/Sith Student, nonsexual - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	The Kidnapping of Wim Nickter

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this up on my way to work one morning. I have been wondering how Nickter got from the medical ward to the top of the tower. This is one of many ways I thought it might have gone.
> 
> I don't own Star Wars but that would be cool.

Darth Scabrous walked casually into the medical ward of the academy. His target is a student by the name of Wim Nickter. After his defeat and humiliation that morning Scabrous was practically doing Nickter a favor. No one would be mocking him to his face. 

This wasn’t the first time a student would go missing and far from the first death at the academy. The Sith Academies had hard tests for all their students. Odacer-Faustin happened to have both the tests and harsh weather that made walking to class hard in the first place. 

Scabrous saw Nickter sitting on one of the beds just as oblivious as usual. Arljack was busy with another student and he saw that as the perfect opportunity to strike. In one fluid motion, he was behind the unsuspecting Nickter. Putting a black cloth bag over his head. He had made sure Wim would be able to breathe still before using it. Using the Force he knocked him out momentarily so he could get him to the tower. 

The walk back wasn’t that difficult thankfully and Wim stayed blacked out for a while after they reached his lab. He set up the crucial parts of his experiment and put Nickter in a cage. Now he just had to wait for his package to arrive and he could start.

Meanwhile back in the medical ward, Arljack was looking for Nickter. He had vanished like a ghost there one moment and gone the next without a sound.


End file.
